


Royally Screwed

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Watch out for who you allow into your life.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Festival Week in the small town where Clint ruled. It was always his favorite part of the summer months. It had been a long tradition starting centuries ago in his homeland. It was a festival to celebrate the gifts of music and poetry and reading and writing. His favorite part by far was always watching the children dancing around along the cobbled street to the music that blared out from the numerous speakers littered throughout the town.

Families adored him. Children loved him. Mothers wanted him as their son in law. Females tripped over themselves to get a chance of having his lips brush against the skin of their hand.He loved the attention. This was his future kingdom. He wanted his people to love and adore him. He couldn’t imagine being hated as a ruler. Yes, it was a small kingdom. But he adored it anyhow. He knew most of the faces he had passed along the street.

He’d been skipping and hopping along the street, handing out flowers to the children as they walked by him. He was elated to see the little smiles and hear the giggles coming from the children’s mouths as he had done so. He’d stopped at a few vendors to sample food and discuss current issues in the town.

He walked along the street, danced and flirted and hugged nearly everyone that passed by him. He chatted with a few men about choices of beer. He flirted with ladies, laughing as they blushed at him.

He walked even further into town, tasting foods and drinks, laughing at silly jokes. He stopped everything however, when he heard a play going on mere meters from where he stood. He walked around the corner and watched as a female had stepped onto the platform stage and begun reciting lines from a play. A play he knew all too well from his childhood.

Even so, he was transfixed on this female’s voice. He nearly tripped over himself in his haste to sit down in the nearest chair available. He ignored his phone vibrating in his pocket. He ignored the incessant vibrations against his thigh. Whomever was calling could surely wait another hour.

He thought her beautiful. In every possible way, this woman, standing on the stage was breathtaking.

He thought this actress was beautiful in every way. However, he knew she was only a commoner. There would be no way he could have relations with her. He’d be foolish to assume that. But still, she was beautiful than anyone he’d ever seen. Her voice sounded so angelic.

As the play ended, and people had arisen from their seats, he stood up and hustled through the crowd in order to make his way to the stage. He was stopped once by a small crowd of children. He took several pictures with them and went on his way to the stage, eyeing the people on stage, looking for her. His mouth formed a small pout as he hadn’t seen her anywhere in his sight.

“Excuse me?” He  gestured to a young man sweeping the stage.

“Prince Barton!” He laughed once he recognized Clint standing just below him on the ground. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Anything, sir.”

“There was a girl; she sung in the final act. Do you happen to know her name?”

“She’s the best singer we have, actually.” He smiled. “It’s unfortunate however, nobody in our trope knows much about her. She claims she’s named after the goddess of death. But nobody takes her seriously.”

“How long has she been in your trope?”

“Four years.” He thought for a moment.

“She’s been around and I have no record of her in the community files? How can that be?”

“Nobody knows much about her, sir. She’s a very private person. We joke and say she’s a criminal from another kingdom. But she doesn’t take us seriously. She laughs right along with us.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, feeling let down. “Hey, kid; what’s your name?”

“Pietro, sir.”

“Maximoff?” Clint recollected from the town files. “You’ve a twin sister. Am I correct on that?”

He nodded.

“Do you perform tomorrow as well?”

He nodded. “Sharply twelve in the afternoon, your highness.”

“And this mysterious girl; she’ll be here as well?”

“Yes, sir.”

Smiling, he replied, “I’m looking forward to the performance. Thank you. I was watching and I wanted to ask a question, if I may?”

Pietro nodded.

“How would you and your trope feel about performing in the castle tomorrow?”

Pietro beamed at the prospect of performing in front of royalty. “That would be the greatest honor, sir. Thank you.”

Clint smiled and motioned for him to hurry along. “Well, Pietro. I’m afraid I must be on my way. Mrs. Parker has some cinnamon buns on her stall that are to die for and I will be deeply upset shall I miss the opportunity to taste one.”

“Have a good time, Your Highness.” Pietro bowed before turning around and scurrying to the back of the stage as CLint walked away from the stage and continued along down the road. He tried asking around about this mysterious female, but to no avail. No one in the town seemed to recall her name.

By the end of the day, Clint was feeling extremely put out. Once he had driven up to the castle, he handed his keys to a butler before greeting the maids and servants along his way inside the castle to the royal library. He planned on spending as much time as he could in the library to find out who exactly the actress had been, even if it had taken him all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint was shaken awake late the next morning by his mother. He lazily opened his eyes only to discover his cheek had been stuck to a page of the records book that he had been researching the previous night.

“Mother?” he asked, wiping at his eyes

“You missed out on breakfast, dear.” She stated, placing a hand on his forehead. “You’re not ill. Are you? Why are you asleep in the library?”

“I’m well, mother.” He gently swatted her hand away from his face. “I must have fallen asleep in here while looking at the civilian records. My apologies.”

“What caused you to research those records? We’re not due for a population count for another three months, dear.”

“There’s a new face in town. She performs in the theater department. She was performing last night. I’ve never seen her before. She’s not in the records, either. She may be new in town, or perhaps just traveling around.”

His mother hummed . “Is she a criminal, perhaps? Perhaps she is hiding her identity? Is she here from another kingdom?”

Shaking his head, Clint sighed and leaned back in the chair, much to his mother’s disapproval. “I can’t find any record of her, mother. I cannot find her identification card anywhere. She seemed to have appeared from nowhere.”

“She’s a performer, yes?”His mother recalled, reaching out to brush away golden brown locks from his forehead. “Why not ask the trope to perform here in the castle tomorrow evening?”

“I have already, mother.” He replied to her.

“Oh?” She seemed a tad bit surprised by the news. “And when did you plan on informing me of this information?”

“Today,” he answered guiltily.

“I’m sure your father would be delighted, either way. I shall call upon Brock and start the planning. They will perform in the ballroom, yes? It could be a public event; invite the town inside the castle, yes?”

“Do you know where Brock is?” He asked as he stood up from the chair, feeling his bones cracking from being stiff all night.

“He went searching around the castle after he noticed you weren’t in bed this morning.”

Rolling his eyes and bent over and grazed his lips across his mother’s cheek. “Can you please locate him and inform him to meet me in the Entrance Hall in one hour?”

She returned the kiss and exited the room. Clint followed her exit and rushed to his sleeping quarters before dressing in casual clothing once more. Being Festival Week in the city, Royals were allowed to wear casual clothing in public. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and felt satisfied with his outfit.

He walked out of the room and strolled through the corridors until he reached the Entrance Hall, where his best friend, Brock Rumlow was standing with his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for the prince.

As Clint walked towards him, a soft laughter fell from his lips. “Forgive me, your highness; I was beginning to assume you had left without me.”

Clint chuckled at his assumption. “Never, Brock. Never could I do such a thing to a friend as yourself. Are you ready to venture back into town?”

Brock nodded and arm in arm, they walked out of the palace and into the garage to take the camaro out for a drive into town.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint drove down to the festival, blasting music along the way with Brock sitting besides him in the passenger seat. He didn’t mind; they shared the same music taste after all. He wouldn’t dare allow Brock to drive his camaro. The pair sung their lungs out until they had reached the town and parked the car onto a side street, out of harm’s way of the parade of people that crowded the street.

The pair of men started strolling through the crowds of civilians, waving to several, stopping for pictures for others. Clint led Brock over to the stage where a performance was happening. “Come on,” he ushered to Brick, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward until he had grabbed a seat in the middle of the crowd.

“You know I have zero patience for things such as these, Clint,” Brock nearly whined as he sat down.

“You will do as I say, Brock.” Clint scolded playfully as he peered over at the little girl sitting next to him and smiled at her.

“Momma!” the little girl started pulling at her sleeve.

“Yes, dear?” The mother glanced at her daughter for a moment.

“Look, it’s Prince Clitn!” She giggled fiercely, swinging her feet in the chair.

The mother glanced up and smiled shyly once she noticed Clitn was indeed seated next to her. “Your Majesty.”

“You have a wonderful child, Mrs. Romanoff.” Clint adored, grinning as her eyes went wide. He’d remembered her face from the archives in the library.

“How do you know my name, sir?” She asked.

“It’s my duty,” he smiled, throwing her a small wink. “It’s my duty as the future king of this kingdom. I must know all the civilians who reside in itt, even those who are here on a temporary visit.”

“Yes, sir.” She swallowed and bowed her head for a moment before returning her attention back to the play in front of them.

Clint smiled to himself as he mirrored her attention and looked back at the stage and continued watching the play until the actors were bowing on stage for the finale. By that time, Brock was grumbling on and on about his hunger and Clint had dismissed him as to get closer to the stage quicker.

“Your highness!” The boy from the previous had come over to him, jumping down from the stage to be eye level with him. “I do hope you enjoyed the play in full this time around?” He grinned.

“It was wonderful, Pietro; thank you.” Clint smiled. “I have wonderful news for you, Pietro. My mother granted permission for your troupe to perform in the castle; she’s declared it a public event.”

“Really?” Pietro’s eyes grew three sizes at the wonderful news. “Your highness, I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me you and your toup will be arriving later today. Your performers can stay at the castle overnight and enjoy a feast for your troubles.”

“Sir, you have no idea how wonderful this would mean to us all.” Pietro beamed. “Thank you. Thank you so much this opportunity.”

“One in the afternoon, you hear? Not one minute late.” Clint winked.

“Of course, Your Highness.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clint felt elated. All around the castle, decorators were changing  the drapes and rugs for this performance. Food was being prepped in the kitchen. Hell, the entire village was invited to this performance. He was enthralled to finally have the chance of seeing her up close and personal. He had been bouncing on the balls of his feet nearly all morning. He had even startled his butlers in the morning when they had discovered he’d already been awake and brushing his teeth.

His mother had adored the giddiness that sprouted from her son while his father had simply rolled his eyes. He chose to ignore them and live the day as happy as he ever could.Today would be the day he met her in person. And he’d be able to speak to her and her hair beautiful voice. Even though she was a commoner, he felt attracted to her and he’d love to become acquainted with her. Her beauty rivaled that of any princess he’d be betrothed with in the future.

“Clint?” He heard his mother’s voice echoing from the long corridor.

He rushed over to her in anticipation. “Have they arrived, mother?”

Softly smiling at her only child, she rested her hand on his cheek. “Yes, my son. Brock and the others are finishing up the performance stage as we speak.”

“Where are they waiting, mother?”

“Rehearsing in the guest wing.”

“May I….may I go visit them, mother?”

She nodded. “This performer that you’re on the lookout for is here, my son.”

Clint beamed at this news before he made his way through the castle and entered the guest wing with a wide grin on his face as a few performing females swooned at the sight of him.

He grinned widely and bowed a few times. “Welcome everyone, to the Royal Palace.” He announced, scanning the room, smile bright on his face. “As you are all aware by now, the Queen and myself had made a decision to have your trope perform here today. We’re all thankful for the opportunity, I’m sure.” He stopped and scanned the room, noticing Pietro and tipped his head to him momentarily. “I hope all of you have a fun time while in this castle.” He finally caught sight of her and momentarily choked on his words. She was giggling down at her phone. “Excuse me, miss?” He asked, taking a step towards her, the crowd separating like the Red Sea.

“Yes?” She asked, her bright eyes full of laughter and excitement abd Clint nearly tripped over himself.

“What do you have in your hands there?” He asked, pointing.

“Oh!” She apologized. “Sorry, my mother tried calling me.”

“Know that as long as you stand in this castle, you are in safe hands, my dear.” He promised, looking around him at all the other faces in the room.

“Yes, you Highness, of course.” She clumsily placed her phone into her pocket.

“I do hope everyone of you is hydrated and well fed!” He declared as he slowly made his way around the room, kissing a few girls on the cheek, shaking a few men’s hands. He tried desperately to not look her way.

A murmur of agreement sounds around the room.

“Splendid!” He clapped his hands together, “If you need to use a restroom, go out this door and to your left.” He instructed. “I’m looking forward to  your performance tonight.” He said in a form of farewell as he walked to the doors again, receiving various amounts of farewells from the room.

He walked down the long corridor and slipped into a small alcove before allowing himself to collapse against the wall and take deep breaths to calm his nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

The performance just even more grand than Clint ever anticipated. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, no matter where she stood on the stage.  The play had ended after three standing ovations from the crowd. He scanned the cast as he stepped up to the stage from his chair. The play was amazing and they deserved to know that first and foremost from the man who had invited them in the first place. He’d came up with the idea for them to perform at his father’s birthday celebration a few months into the year.

His parents approached the actors on stage and thanked them graciously and shaking hands. His smile turned brighter as he reached her. He couldn’t stay too long to admire her beauty as he had other hands to shake and thank along the stage. Once he had shaken all hands on stage, he stepped to the front of the stage and raised his arms and begun some silly speech about the gratitude and enthusiasm he had felt about seeing them perform.

Once he had finished speaking, he turned and motioned for the performers to have some fun around the room; the was being prepared and would be served shortly. He had just stepped from the stage when an excited exclaim was heard throughout the murmurs and glasses clinking together.

He’d turned to notice her body being wrapped tightly by a blond haired man, one of her hands were dragging through his hair, the other holding him tightly. He couldn’t help but to feel a stinging in his heart at the gesture until the man had released her and turned around to glance around the room.

Clint felt his mouth drop open in surprise and shock. Steve! She was hugging Steve! They had been friends since childhood until Steve had been banished from the castle more than four years ago. Clint hadn’t had any contact with the man since-well, until today. He watched in silence as they pulled apart from each other and looked at each other as though they had been long lost lovers.

He turned to look at his mother and she seen the heartbreak written across his face before he schooled his face into a bright smile. She frowned at him from her spot in the far corner of the room as she spoke with a few actors. Clint took a deep breath to calm himself before strutting over to the pair and smiling widely.

“Grant!” Clint greeted.

“Clint!” Steve replied with double the excitement, though she could sense a small bate of tension as the men greeted one another. “Man, it’s good to see you! The palace had done you well, hasn’t it?”

Clint nodded. “I see your travels have given you some golden skin, hmm?”

Steve’s smile faltered for a short second before he returned the grin. “Four years, two months, three days to be exact.”

“Don’t be an ass, man,” Clint playfully nudged his arm.

“She says you haven’t been formally introduced.” Steve nodded to her. “Y/N, I’d like you to meet my best friend, Clint. Clint, this is Y/N.”

She couldn’t help the playful eye roll before playfully shoving Steve with her shoulder. “Knock it off.”

Clint’s eyes lit up at the comfort her name had brought him. “Y/N, pleasure to have you  here in the castle. I must confess however, I do not recall your identity in the public records. Are you, perhaps, a traveler like Steve? Or a criminal that’s hiding from the law?”

Rolling his eyes, Steve stopped her before she could answer the prince. “You don’t have to answer him, Y/N.”

She nodded, staring cautiously between the pair. She could still sense a hint of hostility between the two and it made her feel increasingly uncomfortable. Before the conversation could continue any further, Steve bid his farewells and guided her away from the prince.

Pouting for only a moment longer, Clint placed a false smile on his lips before he bounded over to where the king and Queen were seated with a few royal guards flanking their backs. His mother swayed gently in her seat as soft music played through the room. But Clint couldn’t focus, his thoughts swirled around Steve’s sudden alertness when Clint had joked about the girl being a criminal.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightfall came to the castle grounds,the excitement from the theater performance dying down immensely. Clint’s mother had invited the guests for dinner. “It’s only necessary, Clinton!” She chastised him when he nearly protested earlier in the day. After all, dinner time often became chaotic, especially with such an enormous amount of guests to host.

Walking into the kitchens, Clint had beckoned over the head chef, Phil Coulson.

“Your highness?” He had called out from his position tasting something from a large cooking pot.

“Breathe,Coulson.” Clint ordered lightly. “We can’t have our head chef passing out in the middle of our meal.”

“Yes, sir.” he bowed his head as he stepped away from the pot.

“What is on the dessert menu for the evening?” Clint asked as he approached the man.

“Peanut Butter Mousse, sir.”

“A simple lemon tart recipe would do justice, I’d assume. I’m not certain if any of our guests suffer from a peanut allergy. I can’t have that on my grounds.”

Nodding, Phil zipped around the prince and begun barking orders at a few of the other chefs. While chaos ensued in the kitchens, Clint had slipped out of the room and quietly strolled through the castle until he reached the doors and turned left, into the castle gardens. He stopped mid-step when he’d heard Steve’s voice echoing from around the corner.

“Steve?” C Lint called out in greeting as he  approached the blond man,standing too closely to Y/N. Clint felt his heart twinge in jealousy at the sight. He seemed to be displaying a small bouquet to her. Her smile had been bright and cheerful as she took the flowers he had given her before the pair turned to Clint. “I’d been searching for you, Grant.”

“I was showing Y/N the gardens; she’d told me she’d never seen so many flowers blooming at once.”

Smiling tightly, C Lint hardly glanced her way. “Why’d you rush off so quickly earlier. I’d expected our reunion to last a bit longer than three minutes.”

“That’s a story for another time, Clint.” Steve bounced on the heels of his feet for a moment. “We can discuss-”

“You promised you wouldn’t!” She interrupted Steve with fear in her eyes.

“He has a right to know, Y/N.” Steve sighed as he turned back to look at her.

“When I’m ready.” She pressed on.

“We’re serving lemon pie tonight for dessert, well one of the desserts.” Clint smiled tightly again, choosing to ignore the sudden tension in the air. “I’d requested it solely for you , Steve. I’m sure you miss Coulson’s desserts while you were on your journey.”

“Thank you, Clint.” He nodded.

“Consider it my ‘welcome back’ gift to you. Had I known in advance of your arrival, I assure you,I would have done more to prepare for it. Dinner will be served in one hour. I hope you both have an appetite tonight.” Before either of them could say another word, Clint turned on his heel and strut away, shoulders tucked back, head high on his shoulders Steve knew the strut instantly; he’d seen Clint prance around like that in his youth whenever he’d been pissed off at the world


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was a success in Clint’s mind, regardless of the events that happened midway through the event. Midway into the second course, one of the actresses had spilled her plum juice onto the tablecloth, almost crying into hysterics.

Waving off the butlers who had come to clean up the mess, Clint stood up and walked over to the girl and dabbed at the tablecloth,smiling politely at her. “It’s okay, accidents happen.” Clint reassured her, handing the dirty napkins off to a butler whom had been standing a little ways away from the prince. Once the mess had been cleaned, Clint walked back to his beaming mother.

“I’m so proud of you.” she beamed.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed away her praise. “Why must you cry at such a simple thing?”

“I often wonder how we had raised such a loving son.” she praised once more, clasping her hand over his own.

“You’re embarrassing me, mother.” he smiled as he begun to eat once again.

Nodding, she returned to her own plate. A few chairs down the table from where Clint sat, Steve and Y/N were in an intense conversation. As Clint glanced their way, his brows furrowed as the pair seemed to be in an intense conversation. She seemed mildly irritable, Steve mirrored her expression easily as he stabbed at the vegetables on his plate.

The next several minutes went by in a blur for Clint. Most of the guests had given up filling their bellies with food. However, most guests had perked up at the announcement for dessert. Patting his stomach,Clint glanced around the room once more, a smile tugging at his lips at the enthusiasm the guests had shown throughout the course of the day.

Clint found himself wishing the night to stay forever. He was content, if only for a moment. Steve was back at the castle, though his return was completely unexpected and unannounced. Steve had been banned from the castle grounds over four years ago. Clint found himself wondering why or how the guards would be foolish enough to allow him back into the grounds.

A voice to Clint’s left snapped him out of his thoughts. He must have startled his mother with a stern look on his face as he had been staring at Steve for a few long minutes now. “Excuse me?” Clint blinked, looking next to him at Brock.

“You alright, man?” Brock asked. “You had a glazed look in your eyes.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He dismissed.

“Oh, come on, Francis. Don’t bullshit me.” Brock scoffed. “What’s wrong?”

“Come to my sleeping quarters later, alright?” Clint requested, pushing the plate away from him. He couldn’t eat another bite of food.

“Is something wrong with the food?” Brock glanced down at his own plate.

Shaking his head, Clint stood abruptly from the table. “Excuse me.”

He waved off his parents concerned looks as he left the room and hurried down the hall, wiping his palms on the material of his pants. He knew panic was rising in his blood. Or his anxiety was riled up. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he had to get to a quiet space and do a five count. He’d learned the technique from Brock when they were younger in the castle. Clint was never calm as a child. He suffered from anxiety and panic attacks because of the intense meetings and training he had to go through. Once he rounded the corner, turned to face the wall and he placed his forehead against the cold stone, counting to ten to himself before he turned with his back to the wall and slid down onto the cold stone floor.

He remained seated on the floor for a few moments before he felt the presence of another by his side. “Cough it up,bud.” Steve’s voice caused him to look up at the man. “What’s wrong? Is it because I’ve returned? Why did you run out on dessert?”

“Fuck off, Grant.” Clint threatened lightly as he leaned his head against the wall behind him.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Steve urged.

“I’m a prince.” He pointed out. “I’m allowed to feel a bit of tension every once in a while, Steve.”

“It’s not about the courts.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Brock said you were upset with my return.”

“Who is that girl, Steve?” Clint groaned out. “Why isn’t she in any of our population records? Is she a criminal? Is she a runaway? What is she? What are the two of you hiding from me?”

“It would put her life at risk if I tell you anything.” Steve sighed out.

“So, she’s a criminal?” Clint glared. “Her troupe has no information on her either. She’s lying to them about her identity. She has to be hiding something from them and myself.”

“Clint-!”

“Get the hell out of my home, Steve.” Clint ordered. “Take her with you. I knew nothing good would come with your return. I should have seen it coming from a mile away. You never should have returned.”

“Clint, please-!”

“You have three seconds to leave my sight to leave this castle. How dare you intrude in my country and proceed to harbor a criminal as well?” Clint scoffed in disbelief. “I can’t say I’m surprised; you were always the rebel in the town. It’s part of the reason we became friends. In the meantime, I’m going to collect her and the both of you will be leaving the town by tomorrow morning.”

Once Clint had returned to the dining hall, the excited chatter had died down instantly. Clint ignored the silence and located Y/N among the table and strut over to her with purpose. “Darling, do you mind if I speak with you in private in the corridor?”

A look of fear crossed her features and Clint ignored the glum expressions of his parents as he escorted Y/N out of the room, leaving the room in various amounts of confusion.

“Your highness, where is Steve?” She asked.

Walking down the corridor, Clint remained silent until he approached Steve. “Take her and leave my home.”

“Excuse me?” She asked.

Ignoring her, Clint addressed Steve. “Your mother will be glad of your return. Won’t she? Betraying your kingdom not once, but  twice now. Golly, she’d be proud to see you now. While you visit your mother for what may very well be the last time, be sure to explain to her that you’ve been harboring a criminal.”

With cold eyes, Steve took her in his arms. “Let’s go, Y/N.”

Clint silently watched Steve and Y/N take their leave. He found that he felt nothing; not an once of pain or agony in his bones as he watched Steve as he disappeared from view.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why didn’t you-”

“He’s the forsaken prince, Y/N!” Steve argued back. “What the hell could have been done? He banished me once from the kingdom, a second time was pure luck! He should have beheaded me the moment he noticed me in the ballroom!”

“You could have explained.” She cried out. “Steve, my troupe is back in the castle! I can never return to them now! My history was already sketchy to them! And now this? I hope you’re happy now!”

“My mother will allow you to stay with us, Y/N.” he grit his teeth to refrain from lashing out at her. “She knows quite the bit about you. She knows our history. She knows of what you are. You’re a dear friend to me and she’s an understanding woman.”

Steve continued to lead her to his mother’s housing, nodding to a few familiar faces as the pair approached them along the cobbled street Soon enough, he was stepping up to the porch pf his beloved mother’s house. Opening the door, he called it to her, alerting her from the kitchen before she appeared in the hallway.

“I’ve brought someone to meet you, mother.” Steve greeted as Sarah appeared, a wash cloth drying her hands. “I’ve missed you during my travels, mother.”

“Steve, my boy.” Sarah embraced him tightly and he tucked his chin over her shoulder before sneezing tightly. He’d missed her dearly since he was banished from the kingdom. “You look weak, fragile, underfed.” She tutted as she pulled back to search his face. “When did you eat last?”

“An hour ago,” he spoke. “I’d just left the palace, actually.”

A dark scowl crossed her face. “Tell me he didn’t try and harm you. Is he on his way here? Did he catch you?”

“He welcomed my return until he seemed to piece together Y/N’s history.” Steve scowled. “Whether he believes his own thoughts, however, is a mystery.”

Sarah beckoned Steve and her to sit down on the couch as she went to retrieve mugs and a teapot. When she returned, Steve let out a deep breath. “Shortly after my banishment, I arrived at a new settlement; a fresh village, mind you.” Nervously, he stopped and she squeezed his hand in comfort. “I’d launched myself into handyman work, raising barns, paving the roads. I’ve found myself in the middle of a family squabble; I was accused of sleeping with a married woman.” He chuckled darkly at the memory. \

“Barely alive, I ran into the surrounding shrubbery. After I’d caught my breath, I heard the familiar echoes of panicked footsteps.” He smiled at her softly. “It was a commoner from the same town I had fled from. She saved my life and put a hefty bounty on her own life. The townspeople called her a traitor for helping an outsider. They’d almost captured us until we managed to hide away in the treetops.”

“I convinced him to trust me.” She smiled. “Gaining his trust, I taught him how to hunt rabbits and set traps. He told me he lived in a castle,. I assumed he was a runaway prince until he told me that he was best friend’s with the prince of this kingdom. That first winter nearly killed us. The summer after, he convinced me to join a theater trope, traveling under a disguise, never revealing my true name. When we departed, we kept in touch by letters until we had gained enough coin to by cell phones.”

“She had informed me in the beginning of summer that she would be preforming in this town. I risked everything to see her performance. After she had called to inform me that she had met the prince, I did what I could to come back. She’s adapted amazingly to her performances.”

“Did James threaten you?” Sarah asked. “You said he banished you. Does he know that she is a runaway?”

“As I’ve said, he assumes that she is a criminal. He ran us out of the castle.”

“That little bastard!” Sarah shouted.

“Mother, your temper.” Steve blinked, unfazed by her Irish outburst. “You can’t call the palace, mom!” Steve scoffed in exaggeration as she grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table.

“He’s going to get an earful from me if I ever see him, I tell you!”

Steve sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, not saying anything more.

“You’re mother seems protective of you.” She smiled. “I wish I could visit my parents. But I can’t, they’d imprison me if I ever stepped foot near the village.”

“Stay here with my mother.” he offered. “She misses having someone else around.” Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead and she hummed in contentment at his touch.


	9. Chapter 9

After Clint had watched Steve and Y/N disappear from the castle, he made his way back to the dining hall. Ignoring the curious glances from the surrounding persons, he sat in his vacated seat and continued eating as though nothing had happened in the last several moments. Ignoring his parent’s worrying stares, he finished his dinner before excusing himself once more. Before he had the chance to leave the table, his mother’s hands wrapped around his wrist, halting him.

“Mother, release me.” He requested calm and collected as he silently calculated the distance between the table and the exit.

“You look as though you are readying for a war, Clint.” She whispered. “This image isn’t a good look on you, love.”

“I am fine, mother.” Clint replied through clenched teeth. “If I’m able, I would like very much to go and rest.”

She gently released his wrist and Clint strut out of the room, fully aware that Brock had followed hot on his heels.”Whatever you wish to say, I do not care, Brock.”

“Wait up.” Brick’s voice echoed through  the hallway and Clint abruptly stood still. “Something’s bugging you. And I will not stand in the shadows and watch as you tear yourself apart.”

“Bedroom, now.” Clint ordered, pulling him along the hallways and staircases until the pair where in the privacy of his bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of Clint’s bed, Brock watched as his friend started pacing back and forth. “You’re starting to make me dizzy, your highness.”

“Steve betrayed me, again.” Clint halted in his step. “He brought a criminal into my home.”

“What criminal?”

“Y/N.” Clint clenched his fists as an image of her smiling face appeared in his mind. “That girl that I was fascinated with. She’s not from our kingdom, her name is nowhere in our city records. And Steve didn’t protest, either.”

“Did you give him time to explain himself?” Brock asked, already knowing the answer. “Or did you make assumptions?” At Clint’s death glare, Brock smirked. “I thought so. You assumed they were a couple and you allowed jealousy to cloud your judgment.”

“Neither of them denied the charges.” Clint scowled. “He didn’t fight with me.”

“Prince Barton,” Brock stood from the bed. “If I may, I would like to take a stroll down to Sarah Rogers’s house to get his side of the tale. They deserve a chance at innocence, correct?” At Clint’s approved nod, Brock bowed his head. “I shall return later tonight.”


	10. Chapter 10

Laughing bitterly to himself, Brock made his way through the castle and had nearly bumped into the Queen Mother herself. “Brock, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Your highness,” he bowed his head slightly before he stood stock still once more, hands placed behind his back. “I wish to apologize on Clint’s behalf.”

“That isn’t necessary, Brock. I understand he’s heartbroken.”

“I know it is late in the evening, ma’am.” He nodded in agreement before getting down to business. “But would it be possible for me to take a drive into town? Clint wishes that I speak to Sarah and Steve myself.”

“Not until all the guests have left the castle.” She promised.

“Of course, ma’am.” he nodded.

“Care to accompany me to the library in the meantime?”

“Anything for the Queen Mother.” Brock’s lips quiver into a polite smile as she looped their arms together before leading the way.

Over an hour later, Brock was still by the queen’s side, handing her file after file from the county records. “Ma’am, if I may be so bold and ask what it is that you are looking for? Perhaps I can help you.”

“Clint had given me the idea to check through our records and food bank records.”

“Why-” Brock had been interrupted as the library doors had banged open with Clint storming inside,face full of mirth.

Clint stopped short momentarily as he noticed Brock standing next to his mother. “I thought you were in the town handling an important issue for me.”

“Queen mother requested my assistance.” he explained. “Have the guests left the palace?”

“You may take your leave, Brock.” Clint replied coldly.

“Ma’am,” Brock bowed before leaving the room. Brock knew that tone from Clint and he knew better than to argue with the prince when he was looking so dangerous. Quickly leaving the castle, a valet had retrieved Brock’s favorite Porsche before driving through the gates and down the road to the village.


	11. Chapter 11

Easily remembering the way to Sarah’s house, Brock drove under the starlight and tapped along to the music on the radio. Once in the town, Brock parked the car down an alleyway before walking up to Sarah’s door. “Good evening, Sarah.” he smiled lightly when she opened the door.

“What does the prince want now?” she scolded. “Here to banish me as well, huh?”

“No ma’am,” Brock smiled. “But I am here on behalf of the Queen Mother.”

Turning around, she called for Steve and a moment later, the blond hair appeared in the doorway.

“Here to bring my death sentence, huh?” Steve scoffed.

“I came to talk in private, Grant.” Brock smiled tightly.

Stepping out onto the porch, Steve closed the door and folded his arms as he leaned against the railing of the porch. “Is he sentencing my death or not?”

“A little touchy, I see.”

“Well, when you’ve been banished from your home by someone you claim as your greatest friend, you learn to not trust anyone too easily.”

“He’s becoming unraveled, Steve.” Brock revealed. “He’s angry at himself more than anyone. He assumed you were harboring a criminal. He allowed his emotions get the better of his judgment.”

“So what now?” Steve asked. “If he wanted to apologize for his behavior, he should have come himself instead of sending his lackey. He’d behead me on sight the moment I stepped up to the gates. I’d be a fool to walk into his sword willingly. So, you go back up there in your fancy royal brigade and tell him I said ‘fuck off’.”

“Come with me.” Brock insisted. “He doesn’t wish for your head, I can promise you.”

“Are we done here?” Steve blinked. “I’ve had a long day and I wish to relax with my mother before I leave here with Y/N in the dawn before Clint orders her head on a stake.”

“Clint wants to listen to your story, Steve!” Brock insisted.

“That man up in the castle is the same man who nearly beheaded me for speaking out of turn during a council seating. If you think I will willingly walk into that sword, Brock, you are sorely mistaken.” Steve glared at him. “Please, allow me to enjoy my limited time with my mother before I leave once more.” Without saying another word, Steve turned on his heel and walked back into his house before slamming the door in Brock’s face.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve slumped heavily against the door as he heard Brock’s vehicle skirting back up to the castle.  His mother had been asleep down the hallway by this time as he glanced up at Y/N as she squirmed on the couch.

“What happened?” She asked. “Did the prince order our heads?”

“He claims Clint wants to formally apologize for his behavior.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Shaking his head, Steve sat next to her. Steve knew had Clint found out the reasoning behind his visit to this town, surely, the prince would order both of their heads under the guillotine. “He’s going to find out what we’ve…  _I’ve_ …. done and behead me himself.”

“Surely he wouldn’t do that to you?” she asked, though her tone held uncertainty.

“He’s always held a horrid temper to himself.” Steve sighed. “I should have known better than to return here, regardless if it had been years or months. Clint doesn’t wish me to remain here, that I know for the truth. And once he finds out that you’ve…that you’re a concubine, all of hell will surely break free.”

“And the other horrors.” She frowned.

“The people we’ve murdered, the animals we’ve killed, the towns we’ve destroyed.”

“We were destined to meet, Steve.” She smiled sadly. “Fate brought us together and fate has the power to take us out together as well, shall she will for it to happen. I laid down with a prince and was sentenced to death. You spoke out of turn and had been banished.”

“We’re in this together.” He placed his forehead against hers and let out a slow breath. “Always and forever.”

“Forever and always.”

“Clint may be a bastardly man, but he is the greatest friend I’ve had. He banished me for speaking oout against him. I can’t blame him for that. I had hoped that this time apart would heal us both. I was wrong.”

“He’s allowing a female get between your friendship.” She frowned. “It’s unfair.”

“That’s politics, Y/N.” He chuckled. “It’s royalty. I left because had I stayed, I would have been sent to death by the firing squad.”

“And yet, we’ve come full circle.”

“At my deathbed once more.”

“You have to reason with him.” She blinked. “Plead with him. You’re his best friend, surely, that means something to him.”

“Get some rest.” He stood away from the couch and patted a throw pillow. “I want you out of here before morning.”


	13. Chapter 13

Steve glanced at her before shuffling his feet towards the door the next morning. He’d left a note explaining that he would return later that afternoon for her. Smoothing down the front of his royal uniform, he grimaced at the thread that stuck out in odd places. It’s been far too long since he had donned the outfit, yet he felt proud that he still fit him nearly as perfect as it had done four years ago. Something in the back of his mind had been nagging at him to leave the town with Y/N and never look back.

But he ignored those feelings and made his way to the palace on foot. He wanted to know if Brock was telling him the truth or if this had been a trap all along. Either way, Y/N would know to flee the town the moment he hadn’t returned in time.

After saluting the palace guards, Steve made his way through the castle, stopping one maid to locate the prince. Once she had given up his location, Steve smiled at her and walked away from her. Minutes later, Steve walked through the library doors, attention immediately flying to the hunched-over human in the chair by the fireplace.

“Good morning, Your highness.” Steve greeted.

“Don’t you dare come any closer.” Clint grimaced as his attention was snapped away from the book in his lap. “How dare you? And to assume that I was on the verge of welcoming you back into this castle grounds!”  
Steve stepped away at the murderous glint in his friend’s eye.

“I was correct all along, Steven!” Clint threw the book he had in his lap at Steve. “She’s a criminal! Wanted posters all over the forest! Criminal records!”

“Wait a minute, Clint!”Steve threw his hands in front of him as Clint advanced on him.

“Not only is that woman a thief, she’s committed treason! She’s a concubine! She bedded another royal! And to think I was going to forgive the pair of you! Did you know about any of this? Did you perhaps join her in her exploits? What else are you hiding from me, Rogers? I have a kingdom to rule and protect and I will not hesitate to throw you into the dungeons until you rot!”

“I did nothing of the sort, Barton.”

“What is your crime, Grant? Besides harboring a criminal!”

“The only crime I have committed is speaking out of turn in the royal conference room.” Steve spat. “You banished me for your foolish actions that had caused the loss of hundreds of soldiers. I was desperate to fix your mistakes and you tossed me away.”

“You never should have returned.”

“What would have come of Y/N, hmm?” He pressed on, feeling satisfied as Clint’s fingers twitched beside him.

“Rest easy today, Steve.” Clint threatened lightly. “I will not allow you to fool me in my own home ever again. Try and run and I will have my guards hunt you down like a pack of wolves.”

“What kind of royal threatens one of their own?” Steve grimaced

“You’ve committed treason and risked the lives of the palace. I should say the same to you, friend.” Glancing down at the wanted posters for a few seconds, Steve met Clint’s eyes again. “Brock will escort you home. I’m sure you’ve left out plenty of details for Sarah to hear.” The library doors opened and Brock walked inside.

“Right on time, Brock.” Clint grimaced. “Take him back home. Retrieve him tomorrow morning. Allow him the dignity to spend his last day on earth with his mother.”

“Clint, wait a minute!” Steve panicked as Brock twisted handcuffs onto his wrists and roughly escorting him

“You have nothing more to say, Steven.” Clint coldly dismissed as Brock resumed pushing him out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

She was startled awake by a rampant knocking on Steve’s front door the next morning. As she sat up on the couch, rubbing at her exhausted eyes, knowing exactly whom was behind that door. Steve had arrived home the day previous with Brock following close behind. Out of fear for his own life, Steve confessed everything to Sarah, knowing that he would never see her again.

Furious was an understatement for the emotion that Sarah had felt at her only child’s confession. But he needed to confess to her before Brock had come knocking on the door for him and Y/N the next morning. Brock calmed her down, informing her that Steve and Y/N must stay in the house until they were collected for execution. Had Sarah kicked the pair out, she, too, would have met her death.

Y/N swallowed thickly as Steve opened the front door. “Let’s go, Rogers.” The man standing in Royal Guard armor smirked proudly.

Grimacing, Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re too chipper about this, Stark.”

Standing up and moving to Steve’s side, the man man Stark curled his mouth into a gleeful smile. “Well, it’s not everyday you’re summoned to fetch a criminal from his own home now, is it? This town is far too cheerful and boring on its best days.”

Steve growled in frustration as Tony suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Steve’s wrists and knocking him to the ground. As Sarah let out a cry of despair, Tony pointed a pistol at her face. “Say one more word and I’ll deliver all three of your corpses to the Royal Palace.”

Sarah remained silent as Stark repeated his actions with Y/N. Steve swore at him as he roughly thrust his forearm into her neck, choking her. Once handcuffs were securely paled, Stark grabbed the pair of them and roughly threw them into the carriage waiting for them outside.  “It’s a damn shame Barton won’t let me kill the pair of you.”

The remaining time to the castle was spent in silence. She was terrified, her heart rate speeding too fast for her to handle. She tried looking over at Steve but only seen unshed tears welling in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled. “I never should have come here. You warned me too many times and I didn’t listen. We should have run away from this place.”

“I should have known better than return here.” he mumbled.

The carriage had ceased and the door had been opened violently. She yelped as someone had grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her onto the ground before being dragged to her feet and forced to walk into the castle.

The pair of them were dragged through the Entrance Hall and through a slim staircase. A few minutes were spent walking down a dark tunnel before the pair of them were pushed into seperate cells. She groaned in pain as her head had collided with a stone wall.

“Are you okay?” Steve’s voice echoed over to her.

“Yeah.” she rubbed her head. “You?”

“Terrified.” He confessed.

“We always claimed we’d die next to each other” she chuckled humorlessly. “Remember the first time I watched you kill that grizzly bear?”

“I nearly died that day.” he chuckled back. “I remember- Clint! What the hell are you doing here and why do you look so forlorn?”

“I don’t have time.” She heard Clint’s voice and sidled up to the bars, noticing Clint standing close to Steve’s cell. “Mother has begun to question my sanity when she had heard of your tales. You’ve been a dear friend to me, Steve; always. I’m sure you’ve had your reasons for protecting Y/N’s secrets from the world; I would have done the same thing if it were me and you.” 

He begun fiddling with his pockets. “I won’t be able to live with myself if you died on castle grounds. The pair of you need to leave immediately and never return; I mean it.” He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked Steve’s door before unlocking her cell as well. Hesitantly, she stepped out of the cell and looked at Steve; no doubt their expressions mirrored one another.

“Do you remember that tunnel that we used to play in when we were hiding from diplomat duties?” Steve nodded. “Escape through there and run east through the forest; eventually you’ll come to another village. I’ll send supplies for you at your arrival. There’s a man there, Bruce, he will help you until I gather supplies.”

“Why are you doing this?” Steve blinked.

Ignoring his question, Clint walked away in a rush. Once Clint was out of sight, Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the jail room before coming to an alcove. He walked through it, holding her hand tightly before coming into a brightly lit hallway. “C’mon.” Steve mumbled before pulling her around another corner and through a hidden alcove behind a tapestry.

“Go, I’ll be right behind you.” Steve urged as he pulled the tapestry to the side.

Without another word, she walked through the tunnel and pretty soon was cloaked in darkness as Steve had followed behind her, allowing the tapestry to drop, blocking out any light.


End file.
